


A Poem Of Salvation

by chiaken



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaken/pseuds/chiaken
Summary: I wrote a poem????





	A Poem Of Salvation

A Poem Of Salvation

A wave of dark water spills over the barrier surrounding my heart, it's splashes and surges, trying to finds cracks to slip into.

I send aid to mend the barrier, to build it higher, but the wave just keeps getting bigger each time. Eventually the cracks widen, the deep crimson and yellow glow in my heart falters, it fades and disperses.

The water gains the advantage, filling up to the brim, straining and causing ache to my heart until it bursts, and the water keeps moving. It moves through my veins, extinguishing each glow along the way.

I can't help but strike a match to the slow tune that plays on repeat inside my mind. The water is sloshing now and the tunes volume is rising. I try to speak, beg that my legs carry me far enough away from the dark hole that's forming. 

But my legs aren't fast enough they rust like old bike chains left out in the rain and I fall. I fall farther and farther, water pouring out from my seams, the tune drowning out all other noise. My screams are not heard by a single life form, a bleak blurry figure stands tall at the bottom.

I reach out to grab it but my hand slips and it bursts into a million fire flies, their buzzing infests my ears until all that there is is still, calm waters, washing over my body as I lay in the street of my imagination.

Scenarios playing over stop as my lungs are filled, and I end up at the bottom of the river, still and cut from all ties to the world.

— I Am Your Darkest Side


End file.
